


Без обмана

by shatishes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatishes/pseuds/shatishes
Summary: Локи улыбается. Конечно, он гордится им.





	Без обмана

В один момент все просто заканчивается. Битвы, вечные погони, усталость, ранения. Весь мир — заканчивается.

Удивительно, что для этого хватает щелчка пальцами. И половину мира сметает в пыль.

Ах, если бы можно было вернуть.

Воздух теперь пахнет горечью. Морем: солеными водорослями, гниющими на солнце, рыбой. И невысказанным сожалением. Лица у всех темные, а в глазах, где-то в глубине, спрятано отчаяние. И не то, когда ты не знаешь решения, но знаешь, что однажды его найдешь. А такое, что хочется бежать. Бежать, спрятаться в тихую глубокую нору и скулить.

Все говорят: вот бы остановить Таноса до того, как он соберет камни и сделает это. Ну, по щелчку обратит всех в живых мертвецов, скорбящих по прошлому. Тор запрещает так говорить, запрещает упоминать это имя, запрещает все — он же все еще король? Потому что — вот бы остановить Таноса до того, как он… до того, как заберет последнее важное в жизни Тора.

Самое важное. Осторое, колючее счастье, упавшее ему в руки. Локи.

Всем вокруг плевать на Локи. Ну, был такой. Вроде злодей? Вроде. Тор единственный помнит.

Он проигрывал столько раз. Падал, разбивался в кровь, ломал себе ребра, лишался всего, что имел и ценил. Сначала ушла Фригг. В ней было тепло и забота, в ней была любовь. Потом ушел отец. Один забрал с собой силу и уверенность. Ушла Джейн. Сказала, что это не для нее. Сказала, что хочет стабильные отношения, а не «мой парень бог и он болтается в другом мире». Тор пережил все это. Потери только закаляют.

А потом у него забрали Локи. Локи и половину выживших асгардцев. Потери примерно равные по значимости. В системе ценностей и ориентиров для всей вселенной — песчинка.

Песчинка. Ну, вы поняли. Щелчок. Всех в песок.

Тор устал. На него смотрят разочарованно. В каждом взгляде он читает: ты всех подвел. Он должен был быть сильным, должен был защищать свой народ, свою семью, свою любовь.

Руки еще помнят тот взмах секиры. Срубить голову Таносу оказалось так легко. Невыносимо легко.

Но это ничего не меняет. Чужая смерть не отменяет прошлое.

Прошлое просто остается неотвратимой дырой в груди.

Тор ведь ждал. Верил, что Локи объявится, в своей излюбленной манере придет, чтобы уколоть. Притворится, обманет, но выживет. Тор считал дни, прислушивался к вселенной.

В маленькой деревне у моря, где они поселились, пахнет морем. На море они смотрели, когда умер Один. Асгард не место. Асгард — это люди.

Но людей нет. Локи — нет.

Тору снятся золотые колонны в их дворце. Снятся шелковые ленты на ветру. Снится Локи — целует сухо и мелко обветренными губами. Тор гладит его мягкие волосы, смотрит в глаза. Просит: обмани меня, обмани меня.

Говорит: Слушай, братец, я убил Таноса. Прямо своими руками.

Локи улыбается. Конечно, он гордится им. Тор ведь убил Таноса. Он был сильным. Он всех спас. Вернул и дворцы, и Локи.

Тор просыпается и долго смотрит на потолок. Потолок потрескался в углу. За окном шумит ветер. Наверное, если выйти наружу, можно почувствовать запах грозы, надвигающегося штрома.

Тор хочет оказаться маленьким ребенком, что спит на коленях у своей матери. Она гладит его по волосам, руки Фригг пахнут чем-то сладким. Он снова сильный, снова смелый принц. Локи рядом читает книгу вслух, голос у него звонкий и убаюкивающий.

Тор просто хочет все вернуть. Хочет, чтобы перестало зудеть от навязчивого желания закрыть глаза и спать вечность на коленях матери. Во сне он целует ее ладони, а потом слышит смех Локи. Тор спит у него на коленях, Локи гладит его по волосам.

Просыпаться всегда больно, и чтобы заглушить боль, Тор пьет. Он много пил на пирах, после побед, чтобы отпраздновать. Сейчам он празднует только свою собственную никчемность.

От выпивки становится хорошо, почти легко. Тор тратит время на еду, игры, пиво. Когда он пьян, не кажется, что все потеряно, просыпается игривое веселье.

Однажды он напивается так сильно, что может только лежать в темноте. Вокруг все шатается, мир нечеткий и размытый, в ушах звенит. Тор пытается перевернуться, а потом слышит язвительный голос:

— И до чего докатился мой царственный братец?

Чудится, будто Локи гладит его пальцами по лицу, прямо по шраму, шепчет жарко на ухо, и слова стекают в голову горячими каплями. Тор замирает, хочет сжать Локи в объятиях, притиснуть к себе, но вместо этого обнимает себя руками за плечи.

— Ты не настоящий, — говорит Тор. — Будь ты настоящий…

— Ты бы меня обнял, — отвечает Локи. В голосе его чувствуется тепло. — Но я не настоящий. Меня нет. Я умер.

— Нет, — хрипит Тор. — Локи, пожалуйста.

— Больше никаких обманов, — шепчет Локи. — Я ведь обещал. В этот раз все по-настоящему.

Тору чудится прикосновение губ к его лбу.


End file.
